This invention relates to an alarm and reset circuit for a countdown timer. Electromechanical timers particularly adapted to time cooking operations have been used extensively in recent years. In many instances, these devices have failed to give an adequate alarm that a zero countdown time has been attained which indicates that a particular step in a cooking procedure has been completed.
The timers which have rendered satisfactory alarms are generally too costly to have attained widespread usage because of their structural complexity. Additionally, in many instances these complex timing devices have required more manipulative steps to operate than was convenient.